I Don't Want to Pretend Anymore
by clarinet.lover11
Summary: Edward doesn't want to date this girl, Bella doesn't believe him. Bella then is surprised at what Edward does next.**RATED M TO BE SAFE AND SOME LANGUAGE**
1. Chapter 1

Edward and I have been best friends ever since seventh grade when he moved here. We hit it off instantly. We're completely opposite from each other. Edward was the typical party go-er. I guess, and I'm well, not. When I say we're opposites I mean it. But I guess in this case opposites attract.

He was everything I'm not. Insanely beautiful, talented, perfect. Basically everything a girl can imagine. He was the whole package deal. I bet if he was on E-bay for sale, he'd go for a million dollars. Well, maybe not quite a million, but pretty close.

Now, in senior in high school I hung out with all boys, minus Alice, and Edward's girlfriends, and Rosalie, but she doesn't really count since we are sort of not even acquaintances. Anyway, my point is I hangout with mostly boys. Just the typical group. Emmet, Jasper, Edward. But Edward and I are inseparable. We do everything practically everything together.

Realizing that my time was limited with Edward since over we're going to go to different colleges, I was getting pretty frantic. I'm going to miss my best friend. He's not only my best friend. He's my lover. I love him. Yeah, we've been best friends for like six years and I haven't told him how I felt about him. It's not like he'd return the favor. He's a freaking super model, and has freaking girlfriends that would put Victoria Secret's models a run for their money. I don't understand how he finds them. Maybe he has a pretty-girl-radar. Maybe I'm not on his "radar." I'm just the plain and ordinary. Brown curly hair, brown eyes, pale skin. Not your typical average Victoria Secret model.

My point is I'm just going to have to flat out tell him I'm in love with him. And, that's what I was doing in front of mirror waiting for Edward to come over after basketball practice. This is what we do everyday after school, we hangout at each other's houses and do homework. But while I was waiting I became a nervous wreck. I don't know what I'm going to say, or when I'm going to say it. Maybe after we do our homework? Maybe I should just kiss him right when he walks in the door and confess then. Or is that too dramatic?

I abruptly stopped in my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door. I sighed to myself and gave myself a mental pep talk while I was going down the stairs. My pep talk was a fail when I answered the door. Nothing's better than a sweaty Edward after practice. His hair is more messy than usual, his skin glistens in the light and his eyes are brighter than normal. But it's not gross. It's actually pretty dang sexy if you want to ask me. And finally, no, he doesn't stink. He smells…sweet maybe? But not like B.O.

He grinned his crooked smile at me. My heart sped up a little; I ignored it and smiled in return. He threw his practice stuff against the wall by the door and grabbed his book bag and tossed it on the nearest kitchen chair.

"Ready to knockout some homework?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said in return.

He finished his homework, but I was just starting math. I'm dumber than a box of rocks when it comes to this. I guess that's what Edward's for, I suppose. He helped me through it and we finished just in time because that's when Charlie walked in.

"Hey, dad." I said.

"Hey, Char-lay." Edward said

Dad cracked a smile. "Hey, kids."

"Dad, its F.Y.O tonight for dinner. But, don't use the stove. For the life of us, don't use the stove." I said.

Dad shrugged. "Alright."

"Well, we're going to go upstairs now." I said.

"Okay." Dad said.

Edward and I walked up the stairs and him and I laid in my bed. It's perfectly normal for us. Edward turned his head towards me to talk to me. I kept my head straight because I'm afraid if I turn my head to look at him I'm going to kiss him.

"Hey." Edward said smiling.

'Hi." I said.

"I need to talk to you about something…" He said a little bit nervously.

"What about…?" I asked. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Um. This isn't going to be easy to do."

"Just c'mon Edward." I said.

"Alright, see, you know Tanya?"

"Duh. Everyone does…" I said a little icily. To sum it all up she's a Victoria Secret model with strawberry blonde hair and some freckles, instead of the average blonde haired and no freckles.

Ignoring my comment, he went on. "Well, she wants to date me, and see, I don't want too…"

I stopped him right there. "You don't want to date _her._ _Why?_"

Ignoring me once again. "And she won't get off my back, and maybe if I get a girlfriend she'd get off my back." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "So, what's your point to all of this?'

He gulped. "That's where you come in, Bella. I want you to be my pretend girlfriend."

_**A/N: Alrighty. A new story. I was thinking about this story for awhile.**_

_**So, show me some love and review and let me know what you think. **_

_****Thanks to EVERYONE who reviews all my stories and adds me to my favorites and everything else that goes on(:** **_

_**By the way. Checkout Learis95's new story if you're a Bone fan **__**AND **__**she has Twilight one-shot. And checkout Cheo7's stories. She has MANY Harry Potter stories! Remember to review too! They're added to my favorite authors list. So, check em' out! ((:**_

_**Remember to review. I want at least THREE until I update for the next chapter. But, MORE than three is always cool too. :D**_

_**Thanks a lot!**_

_**Meggo(: (Isn't that a cool nickname? Haha. Yeah, I thought so too!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

I just laid there on my bed in shock. Edward freaking Cullen wants me to be his pretend girlfriend. Do I really want it? Hell yeah, I want it! However, it is not as we are going to continue dating. After the Tanya thing is over, we will drop it and go back to normal.

"Alright." I said finally.

Edward sighed in relief. "Really?"

"Yeah, why the hell not?" I grinned.

"Thanks, Bella."

"No, problem." I replied. Then something hit me.

I sat up and crawled over Edward.

"I gotta pee!" I said.

He laughed. "Okay."

I hurriedly went to the bathroom. After I went to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror while I was washing my hands. Huh, I can finally be one of the girls who be like, "'Yeah, I dated Edward Cullen.'" I only dreamt about dating Edward; I never really thought I would be actually dating him. Well, technically I am not. But, you know what I mean.

I walked back to my room and Edward was lying there perfectly on my bed. His feet were slightly hanging off the edge and he had his hands at the back of his head. He was grinning at me.

My heart stuttered. "So, what's the story?" I asked, while wiping my hands on my jeans.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What's the story? Like, if the gang asks."

"Oh. Make something up?" He suggested.

"I'm not good at that. I cannot just make up something on the spot. I'm not a pathological liar like you." I stuck my tongue at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, it's about time to start. Even the worse liars like you can learn to lie pretty well." He said.

"I could just tell them the truth."

"What? You can't tell them the truth!" He looked at me with his eyes almost bugging out of his head.

I rolled my eyes this time. "I'm saying, I could say something like, "'He came over at my house after basketball practice like he usually does and after we did our homework together, he asked me.'" It is the truth, nothing too fancy and cheesy to think it's fake. It could work, you know."

I said this while walking over to my old dinosaur computer and turned it on. Sitting in my spinney chair, I started spinning around waiting for it to roar to life.

Edward was sitting up on the bed. He had his hand on his chin as you see the philosopher people do when they ask themselves, "'Why?'" I laughed.

"What?' He demanded.

"Nothing."

He raised a quizzical brow at me. "Really?"

"Yup." I said, still spinning around. Waiting for my computer to still load up.

Getting back to the previous subject, I asked. "You'd think it'll work?" I asked

"Yeah, it should. It's not like they care anyways." He said simply.

"Yeah you're probably right." I said, and then I heard a ding that my computer was finally loaded. "It's about damn time!" I said.

Edward was behind me then, "What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"I'm checking my e-mail. Normally mom sends me one." I said. I got my e-mail browser up and I was right. I had one new e-mail from Renee.

_Bella,_

_How are you sweetie? I have not heard from you in awhile. Is everything all right? How is Charlie? _

_I love you, miss you bunches._

_Mom._

I sighed and replied with,

_Mom,_

_I am fine. In addition, stop worrying, nothing is wrong. Charlie is fine, just his normal self. I love you and I miss you too. _

_Bella_

Before I sent it, Edward typed,

_P.S Edward says hi. _

Then I hit send button. Then a question hit me.

"Are we going to be pretend dating in front of our parents too?" I asked.

Edward looked at me. "Yeah, it'd safer that way."

I just nodded. "When do we start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow."

I smiled. "Okay. Everyone is going to be staring." I said. Then I added, "I mean you're used to all the staring. Everyone stares at you. The straight guys would go gay in a heartbeat." I said teasingly.

Edward sighed. "You don't see yourself very clearly do you? Do you realize how many people stare at you?"

"No, because no one does." I said stubbornly.

Edward sighed annoyed and then looked at his clock on his phone. "I need to head home. I see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright." I said. We hugged as we normally do and I think, but I am not for sure, I felt Edward's lips kiss me on the top of my head.

OOO

Later that night when I was trying to fall asleep I could not. I was too wired about everything Edward and I discussed earlier. Everyone is going to be staring. Everyone is going to start gossiping.

Annoyed that I keep saying this to myself, I went into the bathroom and took and hot shower to mellow my thoughts. The scent of my strawberry shampoo relaxed me a little.

After my shower, I went to the medicine cabinet and took out a sleeping pill. When I finally laid down on my bed, I was pretty tired.

When I finally fell asleep, my dreams were filled with Edward and curious eyes.

**OOO**

_**A/N: **__Okay, I dedicate this chapter to my first bad review. This goes out to Mr. or Mrs., or Miss No. Thank you for the bad review. It made my day, and it made me laugh. :D _

_Thanks to all who reviewed and enjoys my stories. _

_Let me know what you think!_

_Megan(:_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up late and in a hurry. Not caring on how I looked I slipped on a random t-shirt and some jeans and some moccasins. My hair, which seemed to have a mind of its own today, went up into a messy bun.

I grabbed my books from my desk and ran down the stairs. When I came outside I gasped, Edward was there leaning casually against his car.

"It's about time you came out." He said sarcastically.

Ignoring his comment, I looked at him and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd take you to school today." Edward said slowly as he was speaking to a mentally challenged child.

I simply shrugged and nodded my head. He then opened up the car door for me. Edward has always been a gentleman towards me. It has always been nice since I was his best friend but now it means something completely different to me. Should it be?

We sat in a comfortable silence on the way to school. We arrived sort of late so not many people were in the parking lot. I was somewhat grateful for not having the attention. But then again, I think I may want it.

That is what I thought as Edward grabbed my hand as we walked into the school.

OOO

Classes were tolerable but lunch was God-awful. I was used to everyone staring at me but having Alice glaring a hole on my face was uncomfortable. I looked over at her, she glared harder, and I looked away quickly.

I excused myself and walked to the bathroom. I knew Alice was following me, and I was in for a treat.

"What the hell is that?" Alice snapped.

"What?" I asked my back still towards her as I entered the bathroom stall.

She sighed angrily, "You know what I mean!"

I swallowed loudly. Why was I so afraid to tell her? Was I even scared? Possibly, Alice can be frightening. I would not let her size fool you.

"Bella." She spat.

I sighed as I opened the stall door and went to the sink to wash my hands.

"Well, it's obviously what you think it is." I said washing my hands longer and rougher than necessary.

She laughed humorously, "I knew you this would happen."

I walked over to the paper towel dispenser. "Knew what would happen?" Does she know?

"That you and Edward would date eventually." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh," I laughed a nervous laugh, "I was completely surprised." Which was the truth.

"Really? Don't you see the way he looks at you? Or the way he gets jealous if you'd have a date?" Alice said.

My heart was beating fast. Not out of nerves, not because I was scared. My heart was beating fast because I wanted what Alice telling me to be true. I wish Edward actually looked at me as he looks at other girls or he actually got jealous. However, this is all for a show and I must put my makeup on and perform.

"Since you mentioned it, yeah I do. But I thought he was just being protective." I said as we walked out of the bathroom. The bell rang and I was walking quickly towards Edward who had my books in his left arm smiling at me. Alice then grabbed my sleeve.

"You're not off the hook missy. I need details, call me later." She said, then she let me go and Edward and I went to Biology.

OOO

Tanya's POV

So the rumors are true. Edward Cullen is dating Bella Swan. I thought this while I sat in the bathroom stall quietly. The bell already rang but I don't care.

I don't believe in rumors. In a small school like this, things spread like a wild fire. I didn't believe that Edward was dating Bella. I don't even understand what he sees in her. She is plain and ordinary, nothing special.

When I decided I wanted to date Edward I sprang to him like cougar. Edward was not normally my type but when I saw him alone walking in the halls and that is when I really saw him.

He is tall and slightly built, he had bronze hair that is untamed, like sex hair, and he has a very good-looking ass. But that was beside the point.

I just broke up with my boyfriend of six months and I needed a little bit of comforting and some fun.

Ha, who am I kidding? I was looking for fun and that is what Edward Cullen will provide for me.

Bella Swan is going down. Edward Cullen will be mine.

OOO

_**A/N: **__Let me know what you think. By the way, I'm going to be mean, I want at least 5 reviews for this story before I update. _

_Don't review repeatedly and act like different people. *cough cough* Learis95 and Cheo7. I need more people to actually review and like my stories. Haha._

_Thanks!_

_Megan(: _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well, I totally feel unloved. I never got the 5 reviews I wanted. Thanks to all who did review. (:**_

OOO

EPOV

Asking Bella to be my "girlfriend" was the most selfish thing I could do to her.

Why?

Because I knew Bella liked me. I've always sort of known. But deep down inside of me I was rejecting that she does because I don't want to ruin our friendship.

I never thought about being more than friends with Bella. Not until I needed us to be. Being with Bella it's just so easy and natural. I can be myself. Plus, I don't have to do all that shit I have to do with _real_ girlfriends. Like, buy them flowers, and candies, and all that whatnot.

But, I do tell Bella she's beautiful. That's because she is. She's one hundred percent natural, she's not fake. I'm not talking about plastic surgery fake. I'm talking about her personality. She doesn't hide herself from me, or to anyone.

Maybe that's why it would be best for us to "date" because it wouldn't change things between us. Everything would stay the same. Once this whole Tanya thing blows over, things will go back to normal.

Bella and I will remain friends.

OOO

School was easier than I thought it would be. Don't get me wrong, people were staring, and people were talking. What do you expect out of a school like this?

The look that was most hilarious to me was Tanya's. Her look was priceless. If I kept this thing up with Bella and I, things will go as of plan. Tanya will understand sooner or later.

After Bella came from the bathroom I smiled at her and handed her books to her. The boyfriend thing to do, I guess. Then we walked to Biology in silence.

As we approached the Biology door I let Bella walk in first and then I did. She at her table and looked at me and I winked and she slightly smiled.

I walked and sat down at my table.

"So, you and Bella, eh?" Mike Newton said.

"Yeah." I said shortly. I never liked this kid, he was always making moves on Bella. They went on a few dates together and that's pretty much it.

"That's too bad, man." Mike said.

"Why?" I looked at him.

"'Cause I was going to see if she wanted to go out on Saturday night."

I gritted my teeth together. "Newton, can't you see she doesn't like you? You guys went on a few dates. Don't you think if she liked you, you and her would be together by now?" I asked irritated.

"It doesn't hurt to keep tryin', Cullen." Mike said sharply.

I huffed. "We have plans on Saturday, anyways."

Mike raised a brow, annoyed. "Yeah, like what?"

"I'm throwing a party at my house." I said nonchalantly.

Mike scoffed. "I didn't know there was a party going on."

"I guess that means you weren't invited then, huh?" I raised my brow at the end.

Mike flared his nostrils and turned to look at Mr. Banner as he called the class to attention.

Now, all I need to do is talk to Alice.

OOO

**I know short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. And sorry I didn't update sooner. I was sick procrastinationosis, it was HORRIBLE! **

**Symptoms include:**

**-Not enough energy**

**-Thinking you should really do something, (school project, work project, homework, cleaning your room, updating your stories on Fanfiction.) It varies on how old you are.**

**Thanks for understanding.**

**R-E-V-I-E-W! What's that spell? REVIEW! **

**So, do it. :D**

**Megan(: **


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

After the bell rang I quickly went to my locker and then to English.

I went into the classroom and sat down at my assigned seat and I tapped my pencil impatiently.

Finally Alice enters the room and sits behind me.

"We need to talk."

She was pulling out her binder and notebook. "About what?"

"Alright, what's going on this weekend with you and everybody. You seem to know.."

"Nothing really. Why?" She looked up at me.

"I need to have a party this weekend on Saturday, and you seem just like the person I need to talk to." I said grinning.

She grinned and pulled out a piece of paper from her notebook. "Okay. Give me money and I'll buy the decorations and do everything else including the invitations."

I pulled out my wallet and checked to see what I've got. "How much do you need, Alice?"

She tilted her head thoughtfully and tapped her chin lightly. "Well, it depends. Do you want a hardcore party or a lame party?"

"Alice, just tell me how much."

"Party decorations can be pretty pricey.."

I decided just pull out my credit card.

Alice started dancing in her seat, and reached over for the card.

I started to hand her my card. It was just fingertip length. "Oh, and one more thing. Don't invite Newton."

"_Okay_, I got it!" Then she grabbed my card from my hand and stuffed it into her wallet.

OOO

I approached Bella at her locker and casually leaned against it waiting patiently for her to end the conversation with Angela.

Angela looked over at me and quickly looked away.

"Thanks, Bella for the help. I'll call you if I have anymore problems."

Bella smiled, "Okay."

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Hi." She managed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," then she added quietly, "you just don't know the affect you have on me and the student body."

Acting like I didn't hear the last part, "What are you doing on Saturday?"

She creased her eyebrows like she was in deep in thought. "I have a lot of homework to do most likely. I also need to clean my room. Why?"

"How about you do your homework over at my house and you put off your room for another day?" I suggested.

"What do you have planned for the weekend, Edward?" She asked giving me a quizzical look.

"I asked Alice if she could plan a party for me." I said nonchalantly and grabbing her hand, preparing for an outburst.

"I'm not going." She stubbornly.

"Uh, I think you are." I shot back.

"No." She said sternly.

"Yes, Bella. You have too. This party is the one of my plans. I need people to think we're actually a couple." I jiggled our hands. "That, is only a prop."

"Oh, yeah. Right." Then she smiled. "Okay. I'll go."

I smiled back. "It'll be fun. Trust me."

OOO

The one thing I hate most about basketball is Newton. He's a ball hog and he thinks he's the shit. Honestly, he sucks and the only reason he's on the team is because our school is on a low budget and his parents own that little sports shop so we got all of our equipment free.

"Hey, Cullen!" Newton said.

I looked up from tying my shoe. "What?"

"Wanna play some one on one before practice starts?"

I grinned wickedly. "Sure, it shouldn't take long."

I got up and dusted off my hands on my shorts. "Okay, let's go."

I went over to where Newton was standing and he shot the ball and missed it.

"What the hell, man?" I asked.

"I didn't say we had to play by the rules." Newton said.

I grunted and ran after to get the rebound. Newton was on right behind me. I ran faster. The ball was just out of my reach, so I dove for it.

I landed on top of the ball and got up a dribbled it down to the half court. Newton was still at the in the same spot. I dribbled a little closer to the basket and shot. _Swish._

"Oh yeah. _Suck _it, Newton. _Suck. It."_

He glared at me. "It's not over yet, big girl."

Did he just call me a girl?

Newton ran for the rebound and got the ball. "Come on, _big girl."_

Yeah, I think he did.

I jogged over to him and Newton already lost control of the ball and I took it back and shot it. It bounced off the backboard but went in.

"Just admit it, you suck. You don't stand a chance." I say.

I ran to go get the rebound but Newton elbowed me in the side and ran after it.

Okay, now I'm pissed.

I ran and literally pushed him over and stole the ball. I was dribbling waiting for Newton to get up but he was holding his side.

"Come on, Newton. Get up. Stop being such a pussy!"

When he finally got up someone clapped from behind us. I looked back to find it was Tanya.

She smiled. "Good game, Eddie."

Newton and I simultaneously say, "It wasn't over yet."

She was walking closer. "So I hear you're having a party this weekend.."

"Yeah. So?" I said coolly.

"Am I invited?" She asked sweetly batting her eyelashes.

I think if she bats them anymore they're going to fall off.

The only way to get her off my back is for her to see I'm with Bella.

"Sure, why not?" I forced my best grin.

"You're inviting the school slut and not me?" Newton said outraged.

Tanya glared daggers at him. "I'm not a _slut _. I just can't help all the guys come to me." She flipped her hair.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "What's a party without the school slut?" Then I walked into the locker room.

As the door was closing Newton exclaimed, "Are you serious! You're vagina is like a black hole it has it's own gravitational force! You suck every male and I'm pretty sure some girls in! And once they're in they can't escape!"

Clearly they didn't hear my remark.

OOO

Practice was over rather quickly. I put on some fresh deodorant and walked out of the locker room with my basketball bag slung over my shoulders.

I pulled out my iPhone and texted Bella.

_I'm coming over now. See you soon. _

I didn't bother waiting for the reply. I just stuffed it back into my letterman coat.

I unlocked my silver Volvo. One of my prized possessions. Even though I get made fun it all the time for having a "Mom car" I don't care. It drives smooth and fast and it has heated seats. It's especially nice during winter.

I drove with caution over to Bella's house because it started to snow hard and fast.

I normally parked in her driveway but there was a car already there. So I just parked along her curb.

I knocked three quick knocks and rubbed my hands together. It's getting really cold out here.

Bella opened up the door laughing.

"Hey." She said still laughing.

"Hi." I smirked.

"Come on it."

I walked into her kitchen. She already had some of her homework out and working on it.

I took a deep breath. Her house always smelled like cinnamon in the winter.

I heard a group of laughter upstairs.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat down in a kitchen chair.

"Mom and Phil's here." She smiled.

Bella was always fond of Renee. I never really quite understood why she moved in with Charlie.

Renee and Phil always comes once a year and it was always in the winter.

"I'm fixing some hot chocolate. Do you want some?"

"Sure."

I watched her as she moved around in the kitchen. She grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and four packs of instant hot chocolate from the pantry. She put two packs of hot chocolate into each mug and poured milk in them and stirred. Then she put one in the microwave.

"What?" She asked.

I grinned. "Nothing."

She hummed.

The microwave beeped and she pulled out the mug and sat down on the table.

"Thanks." I muttered.

I grabbed her text book and started looking over at what she had done. I was flipping through her notes then I found a pamphlet.

_Join us in our study! Two weeks over in Europe! Study different cultures and national monuments! _

"What's this?"

Bella looked over. "Oh. Just a pamphlet." She said anxiously.

"What is it for?" I asked flipping through it.

"Um, educational purposes?"

I stopped flipping through it and looked up at her.

"Okay, well I wasn't going to tell you until later.. But it's basically what it says. I go over to Europe and study all different stuff. I looks pretty sweet actually.. Not to mention it'll look great on a college application." She sort of smiled. Trying to gauge my reaction.

I smiled at her. "This is great, Bella. You should do it."

She brightened. "Really?"

I grinned at her. "Yeah."

I put the pamphlet back down in her notes.

"Okay, lets get this homework done." I said.

I wish I didn't have to lie to her.

OOO

BPOV

"Where are your books?" I asked.

"I didn't have any homework."

"Oh."

He took a sip from his hot chocolate.

I was holding my mug with both of my hands. "Well, this whole Europe thing will happen two weeks after graduation." I took a big drink of my hot chocolate to give me time to think. "I want you to take a look at this too. Let me know what you think?"

I put my mug down and grabbed a big envelope that had "Miami University of Florida" written across it.

I handed it over to him.

"I got it in the mail a few days ago."

"Are you thinking of going?" He asked.

"I don't know. It seems like a pretty nice school. Not to mention Mom just lives five hours away. But that's besides the point. I want to look at other schools too. But this already made my top five." I smiled sheepishly.

"Do you even know what you want to do?"

I nodded my head. "I want to go into medicine. Your father inspired me."

He sort of smiled. "That's good."

"So what do you think?" I asked hopeful.

Honestly, I don't know why I asked what Edward thought of Miami. It's not like he can say I could or could not go there. I wasn't looking for approval. I don't know what I was looking for.

"What about just going to community college?" He asked suddenly.

I frowned. "What's wrong with Miami?"

"Nothing. It's just going to be really expensive since it's a private school."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked defensively.

"You're just going to be in a lot of debt. Tuition is really high."

"It's called _financial aid._ Sorry, not everyone grows up being rich. Plus, I'm working to have some money saved up for college anyways. I also I have bonds that I can cash right about now."

Edward's jaw clenched. "I think community college is still better for you.. Or possibly a public school instead of a private one?"

I rolled my eyes. "Puh-lease, Edward. Why is such a major concern for you? If I want to go, it's my decision. Not yours."

"I don't care, _Bella. _I just think that it would be easier on you and your family. It's not like we're going to go the same college. I already got accepted to Duke."

I did that fish mouth thing. "Wow. Edward, that's great news."

"Well, thanks." He said annoyed.

His tone made me go back to my foul mood. "Whatever."

"I think it's time for me go." He said.

"Fine. Bye." I said rudely.

"Bye." He said harshly.

When he walked out of my house he slammed the door,

What is his problem? Is he jealous?

I slammed my textbook shut and stuffed it into my bag. I picked up my cell phone and I called Alice and I told her everything.

OOO

_**A/N: Hey look, I updated!**_

_**Party is next chapter. This is just a filler. **_

_**I honestly don't know what's Edwards problem? Maybe we'll find out next chapter?**_

_**Review, por vavor? (:**_

_**Gracias, **_

_**Megan(: **_


End file.
